Happy Together
by DisneyTrash
Summary: Suite de I never told you. Le Britanna se retrouve seul dans l'appartement des New-yorkais ! Tout peut arriver ! ;) PS : merci béta !


**Happy Together**

**Me revoilà ! Comme demandé par un TRES gentil lecteur, voici la suite de « **_**I never told you »**_**, sans date précise pour leur retrouvaille, juste une nouvelle étape dans leur vie.**

**Je voudrai remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire et bien sûr de commenter ! Sans me la jouer émotive cela fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! **

**Jobastre : lol effectivement ! ****merci pour ton commentaire, les scènes érotiques sont très difficiles à écrire pour moi…euh un conseil ? Laisse la scène défiler sous tes yeux et en même temps laisse tes doigts taper sur le clavier ! **

**Juju8 : oui je débute sur le site, j'espère continuer à te plaire ! **** merci pour la review**

Un an. Une année. Une putain de longue année. Je suis sûre que son train sera en retard, forcément après tout la réalité n'est pas celle des films. Du coup, je n'irai pas accueillir ma petite-amie pour sa nouvelle vie à la gare. Nan, nan ! Je vais rester ici, à l'appart', au chaud avec un bon café entre les mains...et une jambe dans le plâtre. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-t-il fallu que Dani m'emmène faire de l'escalade ?! Je veux dire, on est à New York merde ! On aurait pu faire du shopping, assister à un concert, se droguer... Mais non, Madame Nature voulait se changer les idées ! Je l'entends encore : « San ! Dans un mois, Brittany vient s'installer à New York et toi tout ce que tu fais c'est ruminer encore et encore à propos de votre relation. Tu as besoin de souffler ! Tu ne peux pas commencer votre nouvelle vie en étant en colère contre elle ! Demain, je passe te prendre et je t'emmène dans un endroit magique ! ».

Magique...magique mon cul ! Trois heures d'escalade ! Elle a voulu me tuer ! Résultat : un tibia pété et les mêmes idées noires ! Merci Dani ! Enfin... Britt devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Quand je pense que j'aurai dû l'aider à s'installer à l'internat. Pour mes grandes retrouvailles c'est raté ! Bon...deux minutes sont passées, elle est où ?! Il est possible qu'elle m'ait un peu manqué quand même...malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette année, je l'aime toujours. On a décidé de redémarrer et je dois me préparer à ne plus être celle qui représente tout pour elle. Je suis la meilleure amie, l'ex petite-amie puis de nouveau au bout de trois mois ! Quand j'y repense, trois mois sans une visite, à peine un coup de fil, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devenir folle ! Parfois, je me demande ce qui ce serait passé sans l'intervention de Rachel...et Quinn...et Porcelaine...bref ! Ah ? Un appel ?

« Oui Britt ? Tu es arrivée ? Ah génial ! Euh...bah non tu sais bien que je suis clouée au fauteuil. Je t'attends. A tout de suite ! »

Oh mon Dieu. Elle arrive. D'ici dix minutes, elle va ouvrir la porte, poser ses valises et...m'embrasser passionnément ? Me faire la bise ? Rahhh ! Ok Santana, arrêtes de te prendre la tête, l'important est que l'on se retrouve. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps mais maintenant je suis certaine de ce que je veux pour mon avenir. Oh, j'imagine déjà sa tête quand je vais lui annoncer ! C'est vraiment...oh putain on a toqué !

« Entre Britt !

-San ! Comment tu as su que c 'était moi ! Tu as eu une vision ?

-Euh non...seulement...

-De toute façon, j'ai toujours su que tu étais la vrai licorne entre nous deux. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant.

Et voilà. Je suis retombée amoureuse. En cinq minutes.

-Tu m'as manqué Britt.

-Toi aussi mon cœur, comment vas ta jambe ?

-Mieux. Ce crétin de médecin m'a enfin donné les bons médocs !

- Tu l'as menacé, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Quoi ?!

Elle me sourit puis commence à enlever son manteau. Elle est encore plus belle que la dernière fois, impossible de détacher mon regard de…

-San, où sont les autres ?

Retour à la réalité.

-Ils nous ont laissé le champ libre après que j'ai commencé à casser la vaisselle.

Brittany rit et avant que je puisse protester se met à califourchon sur moi.

-Bad girl !

-Je sais, je sais mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Elle se penche lentement sur mon visage, le caresse avec le bout de son petit nez avent de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser est très doux, simple et agréable, sans langue ni ferveur, juste de la tendresse dans chaque mouvement. Et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour. J'enserre sa taille et la rapproche au plus près pendant que nos souffles se mêlent. Je ne veux plus jamais la laisser partir. Mais elle recule malgré tout, brisant notre étreinte. Son regard me transperce et je me perds soudainement sans vouloir un seul instant retrouver mon chemin.

-Oui, je t'aime, me dit-elle en souriant.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui l'embrasse, oubliant tout ce dont on devait parler, notre passé mais aussi notre futur. L'instant présent est trop fort, trop rare pour être gâché par des discussions. Je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'empoigne presque et force le passage de ma langue dans sa bouche. Sentir de nouveau cette chaleur, cette passion dans ce geste pourtant presque banal me donne des frissons. Je me surprends même à lui mordre la lèvre afin de l'entendre gémir. Ce qu'elle fait pour ma plus grande… excitation. Je sais que mon dessous ne doit plus déjà ressembler à grand-chose, Brittany ayant commencé à me masser la poitrine. C'est à mon tour de gémir et je saisis son postérieur violemment dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle. Mais ma petite amie est en mode lionne et c'est elle qui mène la danse. Je me retrouve donc très vite torse nu et une main sur mon intimité. Je sens les petites morsures de ma blonde dans mon cou. M'envoyant des pulsions de plaisir qui traversent tout mon corps. A ce stade là, ce ne sont plus des gémissements qui sortent de ma bouche. Les mouvements à l'intérieur de mon jeans s'accélère et j'agrippe fermement les épaules de ma petite-amie alors qu'elle-même gémit dans mon oreille. Mon Dieu ! Le paradis a trouvé son plus grand concurrent ! Après encore quelques caresse, je lâche prise complètement. Nos souffles sont erratiques. Mais lorsque nos regards se croisent, tout ce que je vois est l'amour qui nous unit et cela pour un long moment…


End file.
